


Valentine's Day

by WitchyLove14



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyLove14/pseuds/WitchyLove14
Summary: Originally published on FF.netJust a quick fluffy oneshot of our lovely SwanQueen for Valentine's Day. Hope it makes you all smile when you read it! We need some happy feels everyone. :)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Valentine's Day

Regina walked ahead, as best as she could; considering the fact that she was currently blindfolded and being led by a certain blonde.

"Miss Swan." Regina warned out, letting out an exasperated sigh when she heard the blonde chuckle.

"Hey now, don't get snippy." Emma teased, tightening her grip on the brunette's waist as she led her to their destination.

"Fine. Emma." Regina started once more, knowing there was a smirk gracing the blonde's face, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost baby." Emma said so softly that it took Regina by surprise.

This was their second Valentine's Day; having already been dating for just over a year, and Regina was hoping this one would go better than the first.

Well, the first hadn't gone badly.

Regina smiled at the memory of Emma attempting to cook her dinner, almost burning the house down and resulting in them just ordering pizza and curling up on the couch to watch movies.

The sex was a nice touch though.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked softly, the nervousness in her voice evident.

Regina smirked and gave a nod before feeling the blindfold being lifted from her eyes.

She blinked a few times, adjusting her vision.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she felt them become wet as she took in the scenery before her.

Emma had led them to the back of city hall; the trees adorned with white twinkle lights, including her beloved apple tree.

A table sat just underneath the tree, complete with an unlit candle and roses. A white arch was positioned just in front of them to walk through, which was adorned with white roses and white twinkle lights. The whole scenery lit up the night sky.

Regina turned to look at Emma with an adoring gaze.

"Emma this is…" She trailed off; unable to find the words she was looking for.

"I know baby." Emma said with a shy smile before taking Regina's hand in hers and leading her through the arch and into the middle of the yard. She dropped the hand and backed away with a smirk.

"I know I am not the best dancer-."

Regina scoffed, a smile adorning her features as she watched Emma walk to the nearby stereo.

"But I would be honored if you would dance with me before dinner." Emma finished as she turned on the stereo.

" _Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer"_

Emma gave a shy smile as she walked to Regina, holding out her hand in offering. The brunette gave a small smile and took the blonde's hand in her own, allowing herself to be pulled into Emma's embrace, lightly swaying to the music.

"Our song." Regina commented softly in Emma's ear, suppressing the happy tears that threatened to spill.

" _I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years."_ Emma sang softly to the woman in her arms, making Regina give a contented sigh as they swayed.

" _Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me, every breath, every hour has come to this, one step closer."_ Regina sang as they continued their dance. Emma smiled as she listened to the brunette's beautiful voice flit in harmony with the song.

" _I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I love you for a thousand more."_ Emma took over, smiling as she pulled back enough to look at Regina, her green eyes locking with brown.

" _And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me and I have loved you for a thousand years."_ Regina sang softly, her eyes never leaving the blonde's face.

"I love you for a thousand more." Emma finished, stating the lyrics as a fact. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Emma." Regina replied, her voice laced with emotion.

The song continued on in the background as Emma pulled away slightly.

"I have something for you." Emma commented with a smile, making Regina arch a curious eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Do you want it?" Emma asked with a smile.

Regina bit her lip, feeling like a young girl in love once more. Emma always managed to bring out that side of her, and she gave a small nod.

"Close your eyes." Emma instructed. Regina closed her eyes and felt a velvet box pressed into her hand.

"Open your eyes." Emma said softly, opening the box in Regina's hand as the brunette's eyes opened, suddenly widening.

"Emma." Regina whispered as she looked at the white golden band that sat in the box, diamonds covering the surface of it.

The music faded out and silence surrounded the women, allowing Emma's voice to be the only thing Regina could hear.

"Regina, I have waited all my life to feel like I am finally home. You're my home. Every beat of your heart reminds me that there are things worth waiting for… And Regina Mills you were certainly worth waiting for. We've been together for over a year now and I know it hasn't been the easiest road for us, but I love you more than everything. I would be the luckiest woman in the world, if you would say yes."

Emma knelt down on one knee, her eyes never breaking eye contact with the brunette as she lowered herself to the ground.

"Regina Mills, will you marry me?" Emma asked, a nervous smile playing on her lips as she watched Regina's face.

Regina felt her heart beat quicken at Emma's speech and then leap from an invisible cliff from inside her chest, making her heartbeat wildly.

She gave a bright smile and felt tears roll down her face.

"Yes." She said breathlessly. "Yes, a million times yes Emma."

Emma beamed as she sprang up from her crouched position, quickly grabbing the ring and slipping it onto Regina's finger.

"Perfect fit." Emma mumbled as she finished with her task. She looked up and her eyes locked with Regina's tear streaked ones.

"Just like us." Regina mumbled before pulling Emma to her and kissing her.

They pulled back after a minute and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you Emma Swan." Regina whispered against the blonde's lips.

"And I love you Regina Mills." Emma replied before capturing the brunette's lips in another kiss.

"Perhaps we should eat now?" Regina suggested as Emma's stomach gave a rumble.

"I'm starving… and being nervous makes me hungry." Emma said sheepishly, beginning to pull away from Regina, but found herself being pulled back to the brunette.

"Did you think that I wouldn't say yes?" Regina asked seriously.

"I thought you would but… I had my doubts." Emma answered honestly, her eyes downcast.

"Emma." Regina said, drawing the blonde's attention as she cupped her cheek, "I have loved you for a thousand years, and I will love you a thousand more. I will always say yes to you my love."

Emma felt tears well up in her eyes as she pulled Regina to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
